Tired of Thinking You With Someone Else
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: Draco is tired of thinking of Harry with anyone else. He's tired of the hurt when his joy in leaving is shown. He's sick of having to wipe his eyes before Harry comes back in after lunch. He's sick of it. So he's going to stop... After today. Harry/Draco


A sob shook the blond's body, silver eyes closed tightly as their owner slumped over his desk, feeling miserable. He hated this. Every time he fell for someone, they ended up being taken. Every. Damn. Time. It didn't matter if the person actually liked him too, they would chose their lover over him-which made sense, yes, and he understood, but…

Even stupid Potter had a significant other. He could tell-the brunet would come into the office whistling and practically jump to go home. He rejoiced every time they got off work early, and there were days it was clear he'd been up to something with someone, clothes rumpled and hair looking windblown and messy-gorgeous on him, as always, but for all the world looking like someone raked their hands through it in the midst of passion.

Draco would dare to say he hated this phantom lover. He bet it was a tall, slender girl with dark hair and dark eyes and curves in all the right places, or maybe that Weasley girl. Maybe they went for strolls in Godric's Hollow on the weekends, maybe they spent most of their days with the Weasleys. Maybe they stayed in, talking in low tones as they curled together in front of the fireplace-Draco knew Harry still lived in Grimmauld Place, which Sirius Black had left him, and could literally imagine the scene.

God, maybe they were married! What if they were married, with stupid, beautiful little black-haired, green-eyed mini-Potters? What if the one person he admired most was out of his grip for good?

He glanced up at the clock and sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeves and moving to get some tissues-he had to clean up before lunch was over. Potter would be back any-

And then the door opened.

Green eyes were filled with mirth for a split second, before widening and taking on worry as their main component. "Draco? What's wrong?" It still made his heart stop that they had gotten on friendly enough terms to call each other by first names. Not that they didn't call each other Potter and Malfoy on occasion, but only in teasing. A warm arm fell around his shoulders, and it took all of Draco's willpower not to turn and bury his face in Harry's chest.

"I was…doing some thinking… I'm sorry if I've worried you, but I'm fine, honestly," he murmured softly, eyes not meeting Harry's, "It was a ridiculous subject anyway. I shouldn't let it get me down." "It's not ridiculous if it has you upset. What was it?" The arm Harry had around Draco moved for a moment so the brunet could _accio_ his chair, which zipped over to them so he could sit, but returned almost immediately. "Come on, you can tell me. This isn't why your eyes have been red the last few days, is it?"

It was. He had been fine until they'd been on a raid and Harry had pulled him away from an explosion,, tugging him so close he could feel his breath on his lips just so he was sure he was safe. They had stayed that way for a moment, and both of them seemed shocked at the closeness once it had registered-neither moved for a moment, and if Harry hadn't let go and grinned at him, laughing at how close that had been, Draco would've kissed him, girlfriend or not.

Now he couldn't stop thinking about the crush he'd had on the other since they were in seventh year-well, fourth if you wanted to be technical, but Draco hadn't realized that was what it was back then-and all because the other had held him like he mattered, just for a minute or two.

And him asking now what his tears were about? It made him want to tell him, to risk their hesitant peace.

"-co? Draco…? Helloooo-?" He blinked and looked into forest green eyes that were suddenly very close to his own, jumping a bit and whimpering when it made their lips brush. Not really caring what would happen as an effect, he buried his hands in Harry's hair, pressing their mouths back together tightly, not daring to swipe his tongue across the other's lips for fear of it being bitten-he'd be okay with just this memory, just this moment to hold onto, surely-

And then his face was taken into strong hands, a warm, wet tongue prodding at the crease of his lips. He gasped and the other took the opportunity, making him whimper and whine for entirely good reasons. Draco began fighting back, sliding his tongue over Harry's and mewling in delight when he was made to submit, a hand sliding back into his hair to tug his head back. When the other pulled away, tears swam in his eyes again-was this a 'if you're going to do it, at least do it right, cuz it's all you'll get'? What if it was-he didn't know what he would do, he wished he'd never moved forward into their contact-

"Why are you tearing up? Oh, Merlin, did I pull your hair too hard? Did I go too fast? I'm so sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to-" Harry cupped his face, swiping his thumbs under his eyes to clear away the moisture, and he let out a quiet little hiccupping noise, shaking his head a bit as he tried to smile. "N-no, I just don't think it's fair-you have someone, don't you?-so it isn't fair that I will remember that and-"

He was given a curious look. "Someone-? No… Why would you think that?" "Because you-you come here with messy hair and hastily thrown-on clothes half the time, and you're so cheerful when you get here and so glad to leave and-why are you laughing at me?" The elder Auror was, chuckling and shaking his head. "Draco, have you ever taken care of a six-year-old?" "A six-year-? No, I haven't…" The brunet shook his head a bit and tugged Draco so he was sitting between his legs, leaning back on him.

"I've been watching Teddy Lupin-my godson-for his grandmother-your aunt, actually-for a few days a week since the summertime. I'm messy all the time because I'm busy getting him ready and hardly have any time to get myself dressed. I'm happy because he reminds me so much of Remus and Sirius." "Oh…" The blond let his head fall back on Harry's shoulder, hair fanning out in an odd contrast to his red jumper.

Both of them were silent for a moment, and Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek, putting his arms around him and squeezing his middle. "Is that why you were upset? Because you thought I was with someone?" He blinked in shock when he got a nod in response, and murmured, "You like me that much?" in disbelief. Another nod followed this, and he kissed Draco again, swallowing another bout of mews and moans as he made his delight with that statement known.

* * *

><p>"Will you pass me another inkwell, love?" "Of course." The younger Auror did as asked, receiving a simple kiss and a thank you in return as the two worked through their paperwork for the week, shocking Kingsley as he peered in. He'd heard that the two of them were together, but hadn't believed it! In the interest of not having relationship drama on the job, should he assign them to other people? Would it be proper not to?<p>

Then again… They were one of his best teams. They had enough responsibility to handle things well, but enough flexibility to know when to let someone off easy. They fought excellently side-by-side, and their relationship would do nothing but make them protect each other more zealously…

…Hmm. He saw benefit from this, so he'd leave it alone. No reason to ruin a good thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bleh. Crappy short-story version. Will definitely be expanded: please keep an eye out! This is just one of those, 'I'm in a very Potter mood, so I'mma post' posts.<strong>_

_**So like... Enjoy and stuffs ^_^ I'mma go mourn over Bobby Singer and Castiel now~!**_


End file.
